


Cookie "Man"ster

by WeLoveSherlolly



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, Nose Kiss, bell tries to bake, flour really is a pesk, it does not go well, mentioned octavia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: Bellamy tries to bake cookies, it does not go as planned...





	Cookie "Man"ster

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another Bellarke fic from me, only my third written (second written will be posted in a sec.)

”Bellamy, I’m sorry to stop by unannounced, but Octavia just told me she’ll be driving home with Lincoln, and so I kind of need a ride tomorrow.” Clarke yelled throughout his apartment as she walked in.

She heard a grunt from the kitchen and walked in.

“I’m sorry it’s so.” Clarke had to stop talking as she looked up and saw Bellamy, and the state he was in.

“Don’t say anything, just don’t even.”

It was clear Bellamy knew how silly he looked, flour in his hair, face, and all over his clothes. Even spots on the floor were coated with a thin layer of the stuff.

“What, what, what are you doing.” Clarke asked, having trouble holding back her laughs.

“I’m trying to make cookies, it should _not_ be this difficult.” He replied, clearly annoyed with his results so far.

“But, why?”

“For tomorrow okay, they’re Octavia’s favourite. Mom used to make them when O had a bad day, and tomorrow is certainly going to be that.” He ruffled his hair, trying to get the pesky flour out, or at least to loosen it a bit.

Clarke smiled then, Bellamy had always been very protective of his younger sister, and this was just another proof of that fact.

When they had first met she had found him arrogant, selfish, and to be honest she had mostly hated him, or at least severely disliked him.

That was until she had seen him with his sister, and then after she’d seen him with the kids in his class.

He was still arrogant, but selfish was a distant memory she had of him, he was anything but.

“What?” Bellamy asked, dragging Clarke out of her thoughts.

“Just thinking about how adorable you are.” The offended look on his face, paired with the flour on his nose finally made the laugh spill from Clarke’s lips.

“ _Adorable_. I don’t think I’ve ever been more offended princess.”

Clarke just kept laughing, and she was only spurred on when she noticed Bellamy holding back his own laugh, his mouth twitching.

“Okay stop, I obviously need help here.”

“Obviously.” She giggled, brushing a patch of flour off his arm.

“But do you even have more flour?” Giggling again at the death stare Bellamy gave her, it turned into a soft smile though and he nodded.

Bellamy pointed to the bag of flour and Clarke got to work, following the recipe to perfection. Soon the cookies were in the oven, and Bellamy offered her a cup of coffee which she accepted happily.

They stood in silence, drinking their coffee, and checking on the cookies from time to time.

“I should go get this flour off” Bellamy said after he’d finished his drink, standing up straight from where he’d been leaning against the counter.

“I don’t know, I think it kind of suits you.” Clarke giggled, kissing his nose as he passed by.

Bellamy had stopped in his tracks, his brows furrowed, and his eyes wide.

“What?” Clarke asked at the shocked look on his face.

“You do realise what you just did, don’t you?”

Clarke was puzzled, she’d just mentioned that the flour suited him, and then of course kissed his nose. It took four more second before she realised it; she had kissed him, only his nose, but still a kiss.

“I,” she didn’t know what to say, had she just possibly ruined their friendship, made it too awkward?

Suddenly Bellamy smiled, grabbed her hand, and pulled her in for and actual kiss, Clarke froze, but before long she melted into the kiss.

Yes, she had definitely ruined their friendship, but right now, with Bellamy’s arms around her, his warm mouth pressed firmly against hers, and his heart beating fast against her chest. She couldn’t find it in her to care.

Talking was for later.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments you guys, I haven't written anything in a long time, so would be nice with some feedback ^^


End file.
